The Forensic Detective
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: Ema is having another miserable day in a job she can't stand, and Apollo cheers her up! But when he convinces her to retake the exam to qualify as a Forensic Scientist, he gets roped into helping her study! Will Ema manage to pass the exam this time, or will her dreams be forever crushed? ONESHOT


A/N: I just finished filling out my Graduation Application. Last semester… here I come!

Anyways… The curse of being a writer…

…I want to write. But I go back to school tomorrow! I don't want to leave you all with an incomplete story!

So here's a oneshot!

This one happens just before the first tale I uploaded on here, "The Phantom Turnabout", and explains how Ema finally became a Forensic Scientist. FYI for my faithful readers, no, Ema and Apollo aren't together…

… _Yet._

Also, Apollo made some references to a certain show in his game, plus spent a lot of time growing up at a Space Station, so I imagine him to be a closet sci-fi geek.

Just saying!

…

The Forensic Detective

Ema was having a miserable day. First, she was forced to investigate yet another crime scene. Which would be fine, except that she was told that, under no circumstances, was she to take over the forensic officers jobs!

What use was it to investigate without science!?

Then she had to deal with the Prosecutor on the case, that Glimmerous Fop, Klavier Gavin. He kept getting in the way of _her_ investigation, and even took her fingerprint kit away!

Like she was a _child!_ That he was _punishing!_

The investigation notes that laid in her lap were scattered as she suddenly surged up from the bench she was sitting on in People Park.

"I'm going to _destroy_ his pretty looks with a huge dose of Hydroxyacelunodosetrase!" she vented to the sky.

...

Apollo was happy to leave work early. He'd have enough time to get home and catch the newest episode of his favorite sci-fi thriller, rather then waiting for re-runs.

With this thought in mind, he sped down the street on his red bike, deciding to cut through People Park.

Suddenly, someone stood from the bench he was about to pass, yelling something, papers scattering everywhere.

"Whoa!" he yelled, jerking his handlebars to the right to avoid hitting the woman, and going right into a bush. "Ow…"

Ema, shocked out of her thoughts by squealing bike breaks and a groan of pain, looked forward. Tangled with the bush across from her, was a very familiar red bike, and an even more familiar red-clad Defense Attorney.

"Apollo? What are you doing there?" she asked, stepping forward. The young man stopped rubbing his head and looked up. Despite the snarky response that rose to his lips, he just shrugged.

"I swerved right into the bush, to avoid hitting you," he explained. Ema bit her lip at that, walking across the path and offering him her hand. With a mumble of thanks, he took it, and she helped him out of the bush.

"Sorry about that," she sighed. Apollo shrugged, turning and detangling his bike as well.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he replied, about to remount as he glanced at her.

He stopped. She just looked so…

…So miserable.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lowering the kickstand instead and crouching down to help Ema pick up her papers.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing. Just a case and that Glimmerous Fop. And I'm out of Snackeroos," she answered. Apollo looked down at the notes, recognizing the case as one he passed up earlier. The defendant was clearly guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said, passing the papers over.

"It's fine," she said, waving it away. She then looked over at the bike. "Where were you off in such a hurry?"

"The um… the store," Apollo said with a shrug. "I was going to pick up a few snacks."

"Mind if I join you?" Ema asked, stuffing her papers in her bag. She really needed a break.

"Sure, why not?"

And yet, another week of waiting for the re-run for Apollo.

Ema and Apollo walked along in silence, both suddenly realizing this was the first time they've ever really 'hung out' when not working the same case.

"Hey, Ema..." Apollo asked after he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hm?"

"I think there's more upsetting you. You can talk to me you know. About anything, okay?" he offered. Ema looked up at the man beside her, pushing his bike along.

"You mean that?" she asked. Apollo looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

"Well…" she started. Apollo stopped and looked at her, slightly surprised she took him up on his offer, but also happy. "You know I wanted to be a Forensic Scientist, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And that I failed the test."

"I remember."

"I just… the longer I've been a detective, the more I've kind of… felt like… a failure," Ema admitted. Apollo looked at the woman in surprise.

"But, Ema, you're not a failure! You're the best detective on the force!" he said.

"But I don't _want_ to the best detective on the force!" Ema snapped, whirling on the man. "I just thought… if I could show how good I could investigate using science…"

"They'd promote you," Apollo finished, earning a nod of confirmation.

"But it's already been four years," Ema sighed, walking forward again.

"Ema…" Apollo said, striding forward again. "Why… don't you try to re-take the test?"

"I want to, but… every time I even consider it…" she shuddered.

"Nerves?" Apollo asked. Ema nodded.

"I'm not good with written tests. Or studying…" she admitted. Apollo smiled.

"Well, why don't you have someone help you study? A lot of my friends got me to study with them when I was in law school because I have good study habits…" Apollo suggested. Ema looked over, surprised, before slowly grinning.

"Apollo Justice, are you offering to help me study for the exam?" she asked.

"Huh?" Apollo asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Because I'll definitely accept! The next exam is in a month. Thanks Apollo! I'll go register now!" she said, hugging the surprised attorney and rushing off, forgetting about the snack run. Apollo watched after her in confusion and slight dread, wondering what he just got himself into.

…

"Thanks again, Apollo," Ema said when she opened the door. It was two days after their talk, and they decided to meet at Ema's apartment for the first study session.

"No problem. So, I skimmed over what the website said to study, and made a few study sheets and flash cards," Apollo said, putting his bag on the small dinning room table and pulling out a folder and stack of flashcards. Ema looked at it in surprise.

"You did all of this?" she asked. Apollo nodded.

"Well, yeah. The first step of studying is being prepared," he said. "Plus, it was actually kind of interesting, heh." Ema smiled, happy that Apollo offered to help (even if he didn't really).

"It's no wonder you got into the top law firm right out of school," Ema said, sitting down next Apollo and pulling the folder over.

"Yeah, only to prove my mentor committed murder right out of the gate!" Apollo responded, laughing. She laughed as well, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well…"

…

The next month consisted of Apollo and Ema studying hard, sometimes at her apartment or his, where they'd order take-out, sometimes out at a restaurant. Ema grew more nervous as the day of the test came closer and closer, until, finally, it arrived.

"You'll do fine," Apollo said. He was sitting in the passenger seat of Ema's car, going with her to the exam.

"I-I guess…" she muttered, gripping the steering wheel. Apollo smiled.

"Do you want me to test you again?"

"Please!?"

"Okay." He pulled the flashcards out, testing Ema as they drove.

Despite the Science Center of Ivy University being a normal, unimposing piece of modern architect to Apollo, it was a nerve wracking house of horrors to Ema when they walked up to it, and through the door. Apollo grinned, giving Ema's shoulder a squeeze.

"Go get 'em," he said. She gave him a weak smile, a nod, and disappeared into the classroom. Apollo smiled after her before finding somewhere to sit, pulling out some files on a case he just picked up, and starting to study them.

Two hours went by before Ema finally walked out of the examination room, exhausted, but feeling pretty good about her test. All of that studying with Apollo really helped.

Speaking of Apollo, she found him laying across one of the benches, headphones on, a case file over his face. The papers in the file rustled in time with his soft snoring, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Wakey, Wakey, Apollo," she said, gently nudging his shoulder.

Apollo groaned, turned his head, making the file slide to the floor, and mumbled: "five more minutes… Trucy…"

Ema snorted and pulled his headphones out, shaking his a little harder. "Wake up, Apollo!" she said a little louder. The man gave a start, his eyes snapping open.

"Huh…? Oh… must have fallen asleep…" He sat up, rubbing his head, and noticed Ema for the first time. "Ema! How'd it go?" he asked. She smiled.

"Well, I think. I feel like I knew a lot of it, thanks to you," she admitted, handing his headphones over. Apollo smiled.

"You knew it all along, Ema. The studying was just to make it stick while you were nervous," he replied. Ema shrugged.

"Whatever. Come on, I have to swing by the store. I'm out of Snackeroos again."

"Oh," Apollo said, scooping up the file and putting it in his book bag, then pulling out something else. "If you're going to buy more, I wonder what I should do with these…" he said ponderously. Ema turned to see the young man holding up a full, Grande sized bag of Snackeroos.

"Are they…" she pointed at the bag, then herself. Apollo smiled, holding it out to her, and she grinned hugely, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, before ripping them open and starting her ever sounding _MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH._

…

Apollo sighed, resting his head on his desk. It's been three weeks since Ema's exam, and his last trail. Yesterday, someone requested Phoenix specifically, and Athena got a request the other day. Apollo offered to go as legal aid for both, but Athena took Trucy along, and Phoenix wanted someone to stay and watch the office.

So here he was. By himself. Watching the office. Again.

 _Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Apollo jumped, looking at the phone for a second, before snatching it from the cradle and placing it against his ear.

"Wright Anything Agency, this is Apollo Justice speaking. How can I help you?" he said.

" _Apollo…_ "

"Ema? Everything okay?" he asked, though he already knew where this was going. This was, after all, a daily ritual since a week after she took her exam.

" _What if it doesn't come today…_ "

"Then you wait for the mail tomorrow," Apollo said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his free arm across his chest, resting his hand in the bend of his other elbow.

" _But, what if—"_

"Ema, calm down. Remember, they have to grade _everyone's_ tests, then get them all registered in the system, _then_ send them out. Using snail mail. You knew this was going to take a while. It has nothing to do with if you passed or not," he said.

" _Yeah, but—Wait! The mailman's here!_ "

"Are you… are you staking out your apartment's mailboxes?" Apollo asked, not sure if he should laugh or worry. This was a new development.

" _Sh!_ " _MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH_

"Ema, you're not in a car… I think. The mailman can probably hear—" Apollo cut off at the sudden rustle of cloth and the jingle of keys, and guessed, correctly, that the mailman finished and left, prompting Ema to make a rush to the mailbox.

Silence. The rustle of paper.

" _YES!_ " Ema suddenly exclaimed. Apollo cringed, ripping the phone away from his ear. " _Apollo, Apollo! I passed! With_ flying _colors!_ " she was yelling. Apollo smiled, gingerly bringing the phone close again.

"That's great! We should celebrate tonight. My treat."

" _Okay! And… Apollo?"_

"Hm?"

" _Thank you. Being a Forensic Scientist has been my dream forever and… you helped make it come true. So… thank you._ "

Apollo blushed, reaching up and flattening his spikes as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Heh… you're welcome."

…

A/N: The end! Oh, they're so cute…


End file.
